Katrina Blush
Katrina Blush, or usually just Trina (sometimes Kat to those who think they're being funny) is the daughter of Eureka, the pink kitten from the Oz series. Appearing in quite a few Oz books, though only being a big character in one or two,Trina identifies as a Roybel. She doesn't mind being in the care of Remmie at the palace of Oz, but she does kind of mind the part of her story where she's dishonest. Appearance Katrina has two forms thanks to Ozma and Glinda's magic. In her human form, she has white waves with very light pink streaks through them, (representing the fact that Eureka started out as a white kitten before being pink), with a pink cat eared headband in her hair, green eyes, soft pink lips and she wears a mini-sundress with a white bodice that darkens into a blush color down the skirt trimmed in faux white fur. On her feet are furry blush colored boots with cat claws on the toes. She wears pink furry finger-less gloves. In her kitten form, which of course is her actual form, she is a small, adorable, white kitten with huge green eyes, a stub of a tail , very pale pink stripes down the back of her head, and paws that are way too big for her body. She is extremely awkward in that form, and rarely uses it in Ever After. Personality Much like the stereotype for kittens and cats, Trina likes to groom herself. She is vain in that sense, wanting to be spotless at all times, and hates to be dirty, though is kind of embarrassed about the method she uses to clean herself. (It involves licking.) But she is an extremely "cuddly" friend for lack of a better term. She is perhaps too cuddly, always thinking a hug will solve problems, even with people she doesn't know. And I'm not talking about a casual side hug, I'm talking about a full on tackle and she won't let go until she ''feels you feel better, even if you try to push her away. She isn't dishonest, or even the slightest bit manipulative, kind of terrified of being pegged that way by others. She's supposed to be dishonest at the end of her first story, where she makes them believe she ate the piglet, but to be honest, she can't stand pork, so she'll never eat any part of a pig. She is clumsy. Kittens haven't grown into their paws yet and she hasn't entirely grown into her legs yet, she's always tripping over something. Sometimes she trips over nothing, which is incredibly humorous to watch. Though don't laugh. Trina hates it when people laugh at her for that. Trina has this fear, that everyone she meets secretly hates her, though why, she doesn't know. It's not even like she's destined to be a villain or anything, she just has this fear that everyone, even Remmie and her mother, hates her and wishes she'd leave. Her mother knows of this, and says it's a symptom of anxiety, but whatever the reason, she fears this. Friends 'Remmie Gale' Before being granted her human form, Trina was Remmie's pet. But one day, Trina woke up as a human girl thanks to Ozma and Glinda, and realized she and Remmie would have to change their dynamic. Now they are friends, and sometimes she forgets that Remmie used to be her owner. On the other hand, other times it's painfully obvious. Romance TBA Interests '''Videos:' Whether a cover of someone she knows singing a song, a spoof trailer for a movie, or just a bunch of funny unrelated shots, Trina loves to shoot, direct, and edit videos. No one sees them except for her and people that are actually in the video though. She doesn't need the world to know what she can do. Pet Uh. no. Trina was a pet for most of her life, and therefore she finds it too weird to even consider owning a pet. Dorm room Katrina's half of the room is decorated is shades of pale pink and white. She has a normal bed, but at night, will pull out the pink fluffy cat bed out from under her bed, and sleep on that in her cat form. Family Trina is kind of everyone's daughter/sister/aunt at the Emerald City Palace. Dorothy has taken the role of aunt, Glinda and Ozma are like other mother's, Remmie is like her sister, and so on and so forth. It was funny when she got in trouble at school and they said they would call her mother, she said: "My actual mother is busy, but maybe one of the others are free." That actually weirded them out enough they forgot to call. Mother: Eurie Blush Eurie loves her daughter, and while she had two forms throughout Trina's life, Trina never thought that she would gain another form.And it was plain old oversight on Eurie's part that she didn't warn Trina the night it would happen. Regardless, they are close, they have they're disagreements, but they always make up.Category:Land of Oz Category:Ozian Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Characters